The Militarys Not Smart Enough To Stop Preteens
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: Phoebe was trained to be a fighting machine along with her partner in crime, Courtney. However, when the two toughest children known to man runaway from military headquarters, what happens when certain werewolves imprint on them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I'm a runaway, and so is my ally, Courtney. We both ran away because of…complicated reasons. You see, we both were created to be special. I was branded an orphan at birth and lived in the orphanage until I was eight. Courtney came to the same orphanage when she was two. We were both extremely smart, considering our young age, and were partners in crime. We were like Robin Hood, except stealing from restaurants and giving food to the youngsters in exchange for nothing. Courtney and I both felt responsible for the three younger ones: Robin, Tommy, and Isaac, all girls. We were like their parents. Until they came.

We both were eight when they came, dressed in pristine white lab coats and smelling distinctly of chemical fluids. They entered our room with Miss. Hannigan and whisked us away to a horrible place. There were two metal tables on a tile floor with things that clamped you down. There were also book shelf like things that held test tubes with a variety of colors. Everything cold colored was injected into me, everything warm went into Courtney.

The next morning we awoke we were wearing black jumpsuits and we could barely recognize ourselves. My limbs became long and lean. My straight black hair became curly and platinum blonde with light blue highlights. It stopped in the middle of my back. My eyes had turned from near black to a vivid violet. Courtney had muscles. Her fire engine red hair was black with red highlights. We could also do things. Things we shouldn't be able to do. I had telekinesis, the ability to read minds, communication with animals, I knew language known to man, superb hearing and sight, and I was rid of all fear and weakness. Courtney had super strength, super sonic speed, could fly, and was also rid of all fear and weakness. Working together we were invincible. We were trained to be solders. We could easily hurt people though. They tried to make us blood thirsty monsters, but it was impossible. That wasn't us.

Thats how we found ourselves in Forks, Washington as run aways.

_A/N:_

_You like? The first chapter will be up either tomorrow or tonight._

_-Silen_


	2. I Hate The Cold

"Bee, why did we come to Forks again?" Courtney asked as we hid in a cave.

It was in the middle of a forest, and was snowing.

I had gotten a small fire going but Courtney and I were still in the same sleeping bag cause we were FREEZING!

"Its as far away from Washington DC as we can get without passing any country lines. We don't have any passports and you know that every FBI agent and country border line probably has orders to detain us. And we're technically in La Push territory." I said looking into Courtney's blood red eyes.

Did I mention I was also super smart?

"Ugh! I hate this." Courtney muttered.

"Me too. I wonder how the little ones are doing." I said.

"Yeah. Oh, and happy thirteenth birthday." Courtney said looking at her watch.

It was exactly 1:04.

"Thanks." I smiled, biting my lower lip out of habit.

"But I'm still older. I was born at 12:09." Courtney smiled smugly.

Yeah, we shared a birthday.

"By fifty five minutes!" I protested.

In response Courtney stuck her tongue out at me.

"You are sooo immature." I muttered.

Before I knew it, Courtney had picked me up and laid me in a snow bank.

"OW!" I yelled.

It hurts to be thrust in snow is -4 degrees Fahrenheit weather!

Immediately, there was the lone cry of a wolf.

The scampering of paws on snow filled my enhanced ears.

"Wolven komen eraan! Een halve mijl afstand!" I exclaimed in dutch, while jumping out of the snow bank.

"English, Bee! ENGLISH!" Courtney said sensing my distress.

:Wolves are coming! Half a mile away!" I repeated.

When I'm in danger, I speak dutch for some strange reason.

And I speak Japanese when I'm annoyed, and French when angry.

Basically I have to stress to speak English.

Courtney had just handed me a knife, we had both trained in combat but it was Courtney's specialty while I was better at phycological stuff, when we were surrounded by half a dozen wolves the size of bears .

"You couldn't mention their size." Courtney muttered in annoyance.

"Oh, shut up! You'd be dead if I weren't here." I said.

"Same for you." Courtney reminded.

"UGH! This isn't getting us anywhere!" I exclaimed.

The wolves were looking at us like we were crazy.

"What are you waiting for?" Courtney asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm partners with an idiot! Bee, you can speak to animals RIGHT?" Courtney yelled.

"Oh, right." I said.

I stepped towards the black one who was obviously alpha.

_Hi, can you understand me? -me_

_Yes…how? -the wolf._

_Long story. Look, please don't kill us! -me_

"Your begging the thing not to kill us aren't you?" Courtney asked still annoyed.

"Yes." I said turning to her.

"Really? You do realize thats completely unnecessary right?" Courtney asked.

"Its not. I don't really want to reveal we have…" I hinted. Meaning our powers.

"Its not like they can talk to animals." Courtney said. They meaning the military.

"They did it once, they can do it again. And the wolves understand you." I said.

"What?" Courtney said.

"I don't know but they understand." I said.

"How do you know?" Courtney asked.

"They're nodding their heads when I saw they can understand us." I said.

"Oh." Courtney said.

I turned back to the wolf.

_Anyway, please don't kill us. -me_

_We won't kill you. But is she a vampire? -the wolf_

_Courtney? No. -me_

_Whats wrong with her eyes? -the wolf_

_The same thing thats wrong with mine. -me_

_Follow us. -the wolf_

_Where? Why?-me_

_My house. We're not…normal wolves. -the wolf._

"And I thought we were done with supernatural beings!" I exclaimed slapping my hand to my head.

One wolf, a sandy one, whimpered when I did that.

The wolves guided us to a barn like house in a clearing and then, after telling us to go in, dispersed.

We walked in and Courtney faced me her red eyes ablaze.

"What did you do?" Courtney exclaimed angrily.

We didn't notice the beautiful women in the kitchen.

"Look, they're being….friendly, I think. Its better than freezing in the snow." I said.

"I hate it when your right." Courtney said giving into defeat.

"Excuse me." The woman made her existence clear.

"Hi." I said.

"Yeah, whatever." Courtney said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry about my…sister." I said.

What was I supposed to call her?

"She's your sister?" The girl asked shocked.

"Yeah, older by an hour. I'm really sorry about this its just…" I didn't exactly know how to explain.

Suddenly six giant guys wearing only cut off jeans came in.

"What? Is there a shirt shortage in La Push?" Courtney asked.

"Oh god, Courtney, I should have just left you." I moaned slapping my hand to my head again, causing a guy to whimper a little like the wolf.

"Would have saved us a heart attack." A guy said.

"What?" Courtney said.

"Wait, she didn't understand us?" The tallest asked.

"Huh? Oooh, your werewolves. That makes sense." I said.

Everyones eyebrows tried to escape their head.

"Bee, are you feeling OK?" Courtney asked.

"Yes. And no, basically she does not know you thought she was a vampire." I said.

"WHAT?" Courtney screamed in my ear.

"Courtney…OW!" I said to her.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"ｻｵﾄA ﾈｽﾍｪｩﾆﾄﾔIn[Iｭｻｳｽ ﾈｽﾉnｭｷｭI" I exclaimed.

"Bee, for crying out loud, English! English!" Courtney cried.

"I said, 'And you call me stupid! HELLO? Enhanced hearing idiot!' Thats what I said." I smiled.

"Oops. Sorry?" Courtney said.

"Anyway, so your werewolves, uhh. So….now what?" I asked.

"Well, what were you doing in the forest?" The guy who whimpered asked.

"Can you tell us who you guys are first? I'm Phoebe known as Bee and she's Courtney." I said.

They went down the line.

"What were you doing in the forest?" The guy who whimpered, named Seth, asked again.

"Freezing." Courtney smiled bitterly.

"Fine, you go back to Washington DC and kill people." I muttered.

Before I knew it Sam was next to Leah, the lady, Quil with a two year old named Claire who had come in from the living room, Jared was with Kim who had also come in from the living room, and Seth was with me.

Embry was guarding Courtney from Paul while Collin and Brady ducked behind some counters.

I tried to push past Seth but he blocked me.

I decided to just flip over him and landed next to Courtney while everyone held a stunned expression on her face.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"You just admitted she's a vampire. You said for her to go back to Washington DC and kill people." Sam said.

"I meant in a war!" I exclaimed.

"And not to mention sarcastically!" Courtney exclaimed.

"What are you talking about though?" Paul asked.

"I-I, we. Well, it looks like we've overstayed our welcome. We'll show ourselves out." I said.

We made to go to the door but were stopped by the werewolves.

"Let me go!" I yelled at my captor Seth.

I looked into his eyes and the world stood still.

I shook my head and continued to kick and scream in protest.

"This is worse then when we were taken from the orphanage!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Really? I never noticed." I shrugged in annoyance.

"Jesus Christ, girl! Your strong!" Embry huffed.

"And stronger when she's not half frozen and starving." I said.

Our captors put us in a room without windows and steel doors and walls.

After hours of screaming and kicking the door and stubbed toes we sat against the wall for a rest.

"I thought we were supposed to be invincible." Courtney sighed.

"Well, have we ever actually been locked in a room made of a metal alloy? I don't think they would have thought of that. Anyway, I believe this place is for vampires." I said looking around the bare silver room.

"English?" Courtney asked.

"That WAS English." I said.

"Then you said something to smart for my ears." Courtney joked.

I rolled my eyes.

After a short period of time, Courtney laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think its funny that we got out of a high tech military lab that revolved around us, but we can't get out of a little room that we were shoved into unceremoniously?" Courtney asked laughing.

"You know, I think unceremoniously is the first word you have ever said over four syllables." I giggled looking at her.

She rolled her eyes and gave my shoulder a good shove.

We decided to curl up in little balls in the same corner as the cold room got colder still.

It brought back horrifying memories.

As the biting cold snipped at my toes it became to be too much and hypothermia started to take over.

"Bee?" Courtney asked shaking me.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

The dark haziness started at the edges of my vision and then over took me.

Seth

Listening to them kick, scream, then yell out in paint because of stubbed toes, was torture.

Especially listing to Bee, my Bee, who seemed to get hurt more often.

Eventually, they took a break.

"I thought we were supposed to be invincible." Courtney sighed.

Invincible? No, they were weak and vulnerable, especially Bee. Though that expertly exerted flip shocked everyone but Courtney and Bee.

"Well, have we ever actually been locked in a room made of a metal alloy together? Anyway, I believe this place is for vampires." Bee commented.

Smart girl.

"English?" Courtney asked.

"That WAS English." Bee said.

"Then you said something to smart for my ears." Courtney joked.

I could just imagine Bee rolling her beautiful vivid violet eyes.

"Wow, good luck, Embry." Paul laughed.

"I think you should give your luck to Seth, that girl is smart, like doesn't need to go to school smart." Embry said.

"Hm-mm. You both need luck, those two, theres something about them. That comment they made about being invincible, thats the sort of cockiness of run aways.

Courtney laughed suddenly.

Embry's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"What?" Bee asked.

"Don't you think its funny that we got out of a high tech military lab that revolved around us, but we can't get out of a little room that we were shoved into unceremoniously?" Courtney asked laughing.

"You know, I thing unceremoniously is the first word that you have ever said over four syllable." Bee giggled.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world and sound like tinkling bells.

Wait a second.

"Military lab?" I asked.

"They have to be kidding." Paul said.

"But I don't think they are." Jacob said.

"What makes you say that?" Sam asked.

"Well, Charlie said that he got a rather strange message from the FBI." Jacob said.

"What did it say?" Sam asked.

"To detain two girls. These are their photos." Jacob said handing over a couple of photos.

One was a mug shot where Bee was rolling her eyes, in another she laughing as you could see Courtney on the edge of the photo tickling her.

There was also one where Courtney is leaning against the wall of the mug shot place and you could see Bee about to poke her. Another Courtney photo had Bee balancing on her shoulder with Courtney looking at her with sisterly annoyance.

These looked like they were taken when they were about eight.

Another had the two on the top of a bunk bed in black tight fitting jump suits playing cards, looking about ten.

Bee glared at the camera man warily and Courtney just glared.

The last one looked like it had been taken rather recently.

Bee was sitting on a ledge about seventy feet in the air reading a book while Courtney was climbing a rope.

"There's also this video." Jacob said showing a disc.

"I'll go get my computer." Sam said.

He left the room and came back within five minutes.

We popped it into the computer and the two girls appeared.

This was taken from a security camera.

They looked around nine.

They were throwing knifes into a dummy that was shaped like a human.

Bee, unlike Courtney, was not doing to well.

"Need help Bee?" Courtney laughed as she threw her last knife.

"AH! I can't do this!" Bee exclaimed angrily.

"Pretend your aiming at a loaf of bread for the girls." Courtney suggested.

"I try, but every time I just think of them. Their probably starving!'' Bee cried out in despair.

Courtney ran over to her, with inhuman like speed, and embraced her in a hug.

Like now, she dwarfed Bee as the poor blonde cried into her shoulder.

"I hate this place!" Courtney yelled as Bee came out from her shoulder.

To show her disdain, Courtney took a javelin and chucked it across the room, breaking a bookcase and creating a crater in the wall.

"Courtney, calm down. Go on a run, do something other than try to destroy my books." Bee sighed going over to the fallen books.

"What language are they in?" Courtney asked walking away.

"Latin." Bee called.

"Of course." Courtney chuckled.

The scene changed to a rather bare bedroom with a bunk bed, two dressers, a rug, books, and weapons.

Courtney was sharpening a knife and Bee was staring at a dagger floating right in front of her.

They looked ten here.

"Bee!" A husky voice from behind the camera yelled.

"AH!" She screamed falling off the bed, the dagger aimed at her face.

Courtney again showed unusual speed as she caught Bee and sent the dagger flying at the camera man who ducked just in time.

"You two are in big trouble." The camera man growled.

The girls faces paled as the camera man walked in shutting the camera.

In another scene, Bee was alone and it looked like it was taken extremely recently.

Bee was sobbing in a corner and my heart just about broke in two.

The room was rather small and was painted red.

A very angry Courtney was thrown into the room.

"I HATE THEM! YOU HEAR THAT? I HATE THE U.S. MILITARY!" Courtney shouted at the top of her lungs.

Bee clutched her ears in distress and Courtney rushed to her.

"I'm so sorry! What did they do to you? I should have NEVER left that room! You hear me, we stay together." Courtney said clutching the now shaking girl to her in sisterly worry.

"I-It w-w-was s-so c-c-cold." She shivered.

"What happened?" Courtney cooed.

"M-metal r-room. F-felt l-like a-an ice b-b-box." Bee said.

"It won't happen again, never again." Courtney promised.

The short movie ended.

That last part obviously had accidentally been added.

"Woah." Was all Brady could say.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE! PLEASE! BEE'S DYING, YOU IDIOT DOGS!" Courtney screamed.

I ran out of the room and up the stairs with the pack on my heels.

"Sam, unlock the door." I begged.

Sam did and Courtney stumbled out with Bee in her arms.

"I think its hyp-hyp- UGH! I'm useless with that sort of thing!" Courtney exclaimed distraught.

"Give her to me." I said suddenly.

She raised and eyebrow but did.

I held my little angel and we went downstairs.

I sat on the couch and everyone waited for my little angel to awake.

I felt horrible I had basically caused the cold by putting her in there.

_A/N: _

_Like? Hate? If your reading please review and if you would like to be Paul, Brady, or Collin's imprint send in this:_

_Name:_

_Description:_

_History:_

_Imprinted on By:_

_How you met your wolf:_

_Thanks, send it in soon! _

_3 ya!_

_Silent_


	3. Theres MORE!

Bee

I opened my eyes aware someone who wasn't Courtney was holding me.

"Hi." Seth said softly.

"Hi." I replied.

"You OK?" Seth asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Suddenly, Courtney flooded my mind.

I sat up right.

"Courtney?" I called looking around.

She was sitting on the floor glaring at Embry.

"You lost?" I guessed seeing the cards.

"Yeah." She growled.

"You always do." I said.

"To you, and its not my fault you cheat and read my mind." Courtney said.

"I don't! I can only do that if I'm in danger. Its not my fault your rubbish at poker." I said.

"So I've been told." Courtney sighed leaning on her elbows.

I was faintly aware of still being on Seth's lap when a familiar whirring filled my ears.

"Oh, no!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Seth asked.

"Please tell me no one called 1(555) 607-8932." I said.

"Why?" Seth asked.

"You did, didn't you? You may as well have just killed a whole country." I moaned putting my head in my hands.

Courtney was soon beside me.

"How far?" She asked.

"70 miles. Speed of 200 mph." I said automatically.

"No!" She exclaimed softly.

"Do you have a place we could hide?" I asked.

"Why are you hiding from the military?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you if you help us." I said.

Sam nodded and led us to the metal room again.

I stopped in the doorway out of terror.

"Whats wrong?" Seth asked worriedly.

"If you expect her to go into that room your crazy. She nearly died." Courtney said.

"I'll come." Seth volunteered.

Courtney raised an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged pretending like I didn't care if he came.

I would absolutely LOVE him to come though.

I felt…safe around him, which was crazy.

The only person I could trust was Courtney, and there was no way that could change.

She had been there almost my entire life and was like my big sister, though she's only older than me by an hour.

"OK….I guess you can come." Courtney said.

"I'll come too." Embry said.

Courtney's lit up.

Oh, god!

We went into the ice box of a room and huddled next to Seth as I heard the terrifying sound of the lock.

Seth wrapped his arms around me and we sat in a corner.

I was terrified that they would find us.

What would happen if they actually did?

Courtney and I would for sure be taken away.

But I didn't want to go, for it meant leaving Seth.

Did I seriously just think that?

The whirring got closer and closer.

I buried my face in Seth's shoulder.

His warm flesh blocked out all cold.

The sound soon became close to unbearable before it stopped.

The downstairs door burst open and the sound of heavy boots came in.

"Where are they?"A man asked.

"They left. The one girl, with black hair, was so fast." Jacob said.

The sound of annoyed sighs filled the air as the search team checked the house.

Seth went rigid as they closed in on the door to the ice box.

The men soon left and we were allowed to come out.

We went to the kitchen and Sam crossed his arms.

"Explain." He ordered.

"Courtney?" I asked.

"Your better with words." She said.

God, this would take a LONG time.

Seth

Bee closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

This made her look much older.

"Well, first of all, we aren't related in any way, shape or form." Bee said meaning her and Courtney.

"But, I actually am fifty five minutes older." Courtney said.

Bee rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"We were both orphans until we were eight. Then, the men in white lab coats came. They took us to a military lab and stuck IV's in us. The room was full of test tubes. Everything cool colored went into me and warm went into Courtney. It changed our appearance and what we could do. I used to have black hair and deathly pale skin with eyes that were practically black. Courtney had fire engine red hair and blue eyes with sorta tan skin from being in the sun. It also gave us…powers, I guess. I can do anything related to the mind and Courtney can do anything physical. Together we're practically invincible. The reason the military did this to us was so that they could send us out and win wars and stuff. We ran away after I did something that was considered a little rebellious." Bee said.

"After the punishment. And a little rebellious? Thats like calling the Titanic a little accident!" Courtney exclaimed

I looked at Bee with furrowed eyebrows.

What had she done?

"Shut up. Anyway, now we're here." Bee said.

"How old are you?" Leah asked.

"Thirteen." Bee shrugged.

Two years younger than me? I wouldn't have thought that, considering they never seemed to mention being afraid.

"We were also rid of all fear and weakness." Bee said.

What?

"I can read minds." Bee said.

"HA! There, you DO cheat in poker!" Courtney accused.

"No, I don't. Its not my fault I can read your mind." Bee huffed.

"But you can pick and choose. Or else you would've known that these guys were werewolves when we met them.

"Dang it. When did you get so smart?" Bee complained causing everyone to burst into gales of laughter.

"I…don't…know." Courtney choked out between laughs.

"あなたの人々は狂っている！その真剣に面白かった!" Bee exclaimed in what I think was exasperation, but its kind of hard when she's speaking a different language.

"English, Bee." Courtney laughed.

"I said 'You people are crazy! Was that seriously THIS funny?' That help?" Bee asked annoyed.

"Yes." Courtney said cracking a smile.

"Everyones a comedian." Bee muttered going into the living room.

Everyone started to laugh again, but quietly.

"Uh…guys, she can-" Courtney started.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Bee yelled.

"-hear you." Courtney finished.

"Hey, how do you work this rectangle thin box thingy? More importantly, what is it?" Bee called.

"The so called smartest girl doesn't know how to work a TV? Or now what it is?" Paul asked.

"No. And whats a TV?" Bee asked.

Chuckling, I went to where Bee was looking confused at the TV.

It was adorable, the look of concentration as she tried to figure out what it was.

"You turn it on like this." I said pressing the power button and the news came on.

Bee's jaw dropped, I mean that as literally as possible.

"How? What? Explain." She said.

I told her what a TV was and, a piece of knowledge for a piece of knowledge, Bee showed me how to create a miniature fully functioning space rocket.

"OK, now grab that blue wire." Bee said as we worked on Emily's kitchen table while the pack watched in awe.

Courtney, who had seen Bee build an actual rocket, just smiled as she watched her instruct me how to do it.

I grabbed the blue wire she was pointing at.

"And attach it to that red one," she pointed to a red wire. "Now, this will either create a light hum that only werewolves, and I, can hear, or its going to blow us up."

"What?" I asked as my heart dropped into my stomach.

"Kidding." Bee laughed.

"Of course you are. Just forget the time we were eight and-" Courtney was cut off by Bee.

"That was five years ago." She said quickly.

I raised an eyebrow and attached them.

There wasn't a buzzing but a beeping.

"Oops!" Bee exclaimed.

Bee quickly and expertly fixed some loose wires and a calm hum filled the air.

"Thats why I have enhanced hearing." Bee explained.

Her breathing was slightly ragged, as if she had just run a lot.

"You OK?" I asked.

"Yes, but it uses up a lot of potential energy to diffuse a time responsive projectile before it detonates." She said.

Everyone just stared at her.

"Can you explain that in normal people english?" Courtney asked.

"I said, I'm fine but it takes a lot out of you when your trying to stop a time sensitive bomb before it explode." Bee said.

A chorus of "oh"s filled the house.

Bee rolled her eyes and went to her room to most likely read.

I sat on the couch and flipped the TV on and watched the news.

There I slept with the TV left on, much to Leah's horror.

That ended the longest, oddest, happiest days of my mortal and immortal being.

God, I'm turning into Bee!

Paul

'Collin, SHUT UP!' I yelled in my mind while in wolf form.

Its annoying when you can read our fellow werewolves minds while in wolf form.

'OK, OK! Oh, and the mental pic of you strangling me is RUDE.' The pup responded .

I sent him an eye roll.

An eerily familiar chemical scent reached my nostrils like they had the night before when we found Bee and Courtney.

I ran towards a small clearing where one girl was pacing and the other was looking at a file with a large red TOP SECRET stamp.

'So, top secret files do have a stamp. Huh.' Collin thought.

The girl who was pacing had neon blue hair and palish skin.

Her hair fell in waves just past her shoulders.

The other had jet black hair that stopped at her shoulders and tannish skin.

She looked a little Quilete.

They were both wearing all to familiar black jumpsuits, the same Bee and Courtney wore.

'Not more!' I moaned internally.

"How are we going to fine them?" The neon haired girl fretted.

Her hair had a cackle and a spark of electricity sparked from it and landed on the other girl.

"HEY! THAT HURT!" The Quilete looking girl shouted.

"Sorry! Blame the military." The neon haired girl looked up.

Her head snapped towards me and I started falling into her white gold, lightning like, eyes.

I felt gravity change and suddenly my world focused on her.

I brought myself back to attention as the gray clouds turned darker.

'Crap! Did I just imprint?" I thought.

'Yep. Hey, go phase. I have a feeling they can't talk to wolves.' Collin thought.

I swiftly turned around, phased, changed into cut off shorts, and went back to the clearing with Collin.

"Hey!" Collin said.

The Quilete looking girl raised an eyebrow.

The neon haired girl narrowed her eyes and it started pouring.

"Who are you?" She asked forcefully.

You could easily tell she was here for a purpose.

"I'm Paul. This is Collin. Who are you looking for?" I asked.

"These two." The neon haired girl said tossing two photos.

Actually, they more like floated in the breeze towards me.

I plucked them out of thin air.

Bee and Courtney.

"How do you know these two?" I asked.

"Look, its really important, so I suggest you just tell us where they are, if you know." The Quilete looking girl said.

"Why? You wouldn't know. You'd get lost in the woods." Collin laughed.

"How? I grew up here. Know these woods like the back of my hand." The girl said.

"Fine, we'll take you to them." I said.

"What?" Collin exclaimed.

"We'll take them to Bee and Courtney." I repeated.

"Seth and Embry are gonna kill us." Collin moaned defeatedly.

We lead them through the woods to Sam and Leah's house.

Inside, we found Seth sleeping on the couch and the rest of the pack eating freshly made cookies.

All talking stopped.

"Wheres Bee and Courtney?" My neon blue angel demanded.

"Layna, I'm pretty sure I have the short temper." The Quilete looking girl said.

"You do, Cassidie, but I really don't feel like possibly running into someone you know." The girl I took for Layna said.

Layna, such a pretty name.

"Huh? Oooh…her…you know I'm pretty sure she forgot about me. I mean, seriously, I was eight, she was twelve." Cassidie said.

"Your useless! Thats not what I meant! OK, this is getting us no where!" Layna exclaimed.

"Déjà vu anyone?" Brady laughed.

Once his eyes met Cassidie's emerald green ones, he got a look of absolute of adoration on his face.

"What? Thats not fair!" Collin exclaimed.

Cassidie shook her head quickly, saw a picture of Leah, and a look of pure dread fell on her face.

"Uh…you know what, um, we don't need help, we'll just..uh..go." Cassidie laughed nervously.

"Told ya!" Layna sang.

"When did you become my sister?" Cassidie asked grouchily.

"The day I met you." Layna retorted.

"How do you even know who I'm talking about?" Cassidie asked annoyed.

"I've seen you everyday since we were eight, and you talk in your sleep. A lot." Layna laughed.

"I'll deal with you later. Well, we're just going to go. Uh, tell Bee and Courtney to go to Little Havanna, Miami, Florida. That is where we're going, right?" Cassidie asked.

"Yes." Layna sighed, rolling her eyes.

They made to go out the back to be stopped by a blur of movement.

"Excuse me? No hello, no good bye. You two are the worst!" Courtney yelled hugging them.

This was officially the weirdest day of my life.

"Courtney! Were's Bee? She is…" Cassidie couldn't finish her sentence.

"She's alive. I think she'll eventually become crippled though." Courtney sighed.

"Hey, theres nothing wrong walking with a limp. I'm fine, aren't I?" Layna asked.

"She's all smarts though. She can't protect herself." Courtney sighed running her hands through her hair.

They all acted so much older than us when they discussed this.

"You three gossip like old ladies! I'm absolutely, positively, perfectly fine, and can take care of myself." Bee said crossly walking towards the trio.

"Oh, really." Courtney said grabbing Bee's wrist lightly and tugging the sleeve up.

There lied one pink band around each wrist, but they weren't bands, they were scared skin.

"OK, that was uncalled for, especially in a room with werewolves." Bee muttered tugging her sleeves down.

"Anyway, Courtney its like she could've said 'No, I don't want to.' Heck, see for yourself." Layna said pulling up her sleeves.

The same marks lied on her untouched skin.

"And…" Bee hinted.

"Oh, yes." Layna sighed putting the sleeves back in place.

Courtney and Cassidie both looked at the floor sullenly.

What were they talking about?

"Oh, you stop it. Its not like it was your fault." Layna and Bee said at the same time.

The two girls looked at each other curiously.

"OK, weird." They said together.

"STOP THAT!" They both said, in time again.

"This is creepy." They were talking in complete synch.

"Mary had a little ARACHNID!" They both said.

Everyone started to crack up and Seth came in sleepily.

"What? Who? Huh? Cassidie?" Seth asked.

"Oh, stupid, stupid military!" Cassidie cursed.

"Um, Cassidie, how would he recognize you? Your almost completely different." Layna said.

"More or less, they didn't change my appearance. Stupid military." Cassidie said.

"Uh, guys, why is my sister standing in the kitchen? Wait, why is my sister here period?" Seth asked confused.

What?

"Seth, I own this house. Of course I live here." Leah laughed walking into the kitchen.

"Leah, I meant Cassidie." Seth gulped.

"Oh my cheese." Leah gaped like a fish.

WHAT THE HELL?

_A/N:_

_OH GOD, 3,054 words in this chappie! YEAH! I AM SOOO EXCITED!_

_Bee: *appears* Woah, where am I?  
_

_My bedroom..._

_Bee: Why?_

_I was gonna ask you._

_Bee: Eh, I'll stay._

_Oh, and sorry for your loss._

_Bee: *cocks eyebrow* What?  
_

_*face pales* Never mind. Wrong story!_

_Bee: oookayy_

_Alright, BYE!_

_Bee: Bye._


	4. Imprints and Hatred

Bee

"You knew this didn't you?" Cassidie glared at me.

"No. Possibly. Maybe. Kinda. Sorta. Yes." I mumbled.

"Can some one tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON?" Paul yelled.

"Wow, Cassie, your really go going to get along with him." Courtney giggled.

"I know right. Thats the exact same thing I would be yelling if I had no idea what was going on." Cassidie mused.

"You do." Courtney said.

"So do you." Cassidie said.

"Seriously, SHUT UP!" Layna and I shrieked.

"We need to stop doing that." I said.

"Ya think?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, yes I do." I said.

"And I wonder why I hate your smartie-ness." Courtney sighed.

"Thats not a word." I corrected.

If looks could kill!

"In the mean time, WHATS GOING ON?" Paul screamed.

"The pack, I add Leah and Seth but you sort of already know her, meet Cassidie Jones Clearwater. Oh, and her partner in crime Leyanna Gibstrove. Call Layna Leyanna though, and Cassidie will kill you. Or, Layna will just zap with her weather powers. Why do I have to be 'least cool'?" I mumbled.

"Face it, Robin, Tommy, and Isaac were always right, I'M AWESOME!" Courtney cheered.

"At least I don't have a black eye." I said.

"I don't have a black eye." Courtney smirked.

"Not yet." I growled.

"Yeah, yeah, Wise Girl." Courtney said.

I narrowed my eyes.

"Stop. Messing. With. My. Books." I said.

"Woah, Court. I didn't even go that far." Cassidie laughed.

"AM I INVISIBLE?" Paul screamed.

Geez, he was giving me an ear ache.

"How can he be? He's like six ten!" Layna whispered.

"Layna their wolves." I said.

She had a funny look so I decided to investigate.

_Did she hit her head?_

"Ugh! I hate you!" I exclaimed crossing my arms in mock anger.

"Stop doing that, your driving me to insanity!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Mission accomplished." I laughed.

"OH MY GOD!" Paul yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Uh, well, nice to see you Leah, Seth. Man, you've grown. You were like, five when I was kidnapped? Yeah, I think so. Well, your…big?" Cassidie said unsure.

Everyone just stood their shell shocked, even Paul.

"And I thought life couldn't get weirder when I learned you snuck into a POLICE STATION!" Layna exclaimed.

The turmoil in her head was to great, it actually hurt to listen and feel.

I couldn't get out either.

I started to get dizzy as my head swam.

I was faintly aware of Layna still yelling as I sat down and clutched my head in distress.

"Oh, no! She's still in my head!" Layna exclaimed.

"Thats bad?" I believe Seth asked jolting to life.

"Layna has storm powers. Her thoughts to Bee in her angered state of mind is like having a hurricane, tornado, cyclone, and typhoon occur in your head all at once." Cassidie said.

"And you know that how?" Leah asked.

"I'll explain later. Layna calm down." Cassidie ordered.

I heard deep breaths but my head still hurt like crazy.

"This is nuts." Courtney whispered touching my forehead.

"Oh god." She said closing her eyes.

She stood up.

"Guys…" Courtney said.

My vision went hazy and for the second time that day I blacked out.

Courtney

"Guys…" I said standing up.

She'd gone too far again.

"She went to far." Cassidie said shaking her head and putting her head in a hand.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked worriedly.

"It means, Bee is going to have to go through every bad memory I have." Layna sighed.

"Every pain. Every sorrow." Cassidie said.

"Every hurt. Everything that had something to do with a bad thing Layna remembers." I said.

I felt hopeless.

Seriously, I was supposed to protect her.

I had sworn to myself that I would make sure that Bee was safe and well.

Every time she did this, I couldn't do anything.

I felt so helpless, vulnerable, as I watched her wither in pain.

Why did Cassidie get in trouble SO OFTEN?

"And all that pain will have been caused by me." Cassidie said.

Her voice was drained of emotion.

"Cassidie, stop blaming yourself." Layna said.

'But its true!" Cassidie protested.

"No, Cassidie, ITS NOT." Layna said forcefully.

"Layna, look me in the eyes and tell me that every pain you endured from that place was not caused by my idiocy." Cassidie said.

Layna couldn't.

You can't lie to someone you had known since you were eight.

"See." Cassidie said.

"I know how you feel." I muttered.

"How?" Cassidie glared at me.

"I caused every scar on Bee's back. Every time I tried to stand up, she would be punished. They can't hurt us cause they pumped us full of stuff that made us devoid of pain, so they do it through the ones we love. Bee said that if I kept blaming myself though, then she would make sure that I would never feel like that again." I said.

Cassidie raised an eyebrow and I drew my pointer finger across my neck.

"Uh…" Cassidie said eyes wide.

"She was kidding but it let me know she was serious about making me stop wallowing in self pity." I shrugged.

"Wait, did you just say devoid?" Layna asked a little creeped out.

"Oh, god, I think I did." I said creeped out too.

"What are you talking about? What scars? Whats going on?" Seth asked.

We all looked at each other.

"I'm not sure we should tell you." Layna said.

"Why not?" Seth asked.

"Cause the way your looking at Bee. I don't think you want to know. Unless of course, you want to destroy Leah's house." Cassidie said.

"Tell us outside." Sam said.

"You always leave a loop hole." I muttered.

"Sorry, thats why Layna usually talks." Cassidie said.

Thats when the screaming started.

Coming from Bee.

Seth rushed over to her open eyes full of pain.

"Whats going on?" He demanded, he tried to shake her awake.

"Its just one of my memories. Don't do that, you could put her into shock!" Layna admonished.

"Can she see us?" Sam asked.

"No, her eyes are open but she's seeing…something else." Leah said.

"WHAT IS SHE SEEING?" Seth yelled at her.

He started to shake badly, meaning he was going to change any moment, not good.

"Outside." Sam ordered.

We all trouped outside, I a little slower, not wanting to let Bee out of my sight.

Seth was in hysterics and pacing.

"OK, first, what is your problem bro?" Cassidie asked.

"Words of wisdom." Leah said sarcastically.

"Later, whats going on?" Sam asked.

"She thinks she's chained to a wall and being beaten." I said sadly.

Everyone stood there, stunned.

The sounds of Bee's screams of pain was the only thing that pierced the otherwise silent night.

Once the words had left my mouth, Seth was shaking like crazy and had ran into the wood to phase.

"One thing, Cassidie, is that really you?" Leah asked.

"Yeah." Cassidie said smiling at her older sister.

The two hugged and cried, cried and hugged while Brady and Sam lingered over them protectively.

"Hey, I have a question!" I called out.

"What?" Embry asked me coming over looking at me with adoration.

He was amazing, and cute, and perfect, but probably already had a girlfriend, a thing which I had only learned about from Bee's many books.

"What is with Seth? He's kinda…" I didn't know how to word it.

"Bee obsessed?" Layna supplied.

The pack looked at each other then explained imprinting.

Its basically how werewolves find their soul mate.

Then their world revolves around their imprint and only their imprint.

I was pretty ecstatic when I learned I was Embry's imprint.

Cassidie was happy about the whole Brady thing, and Layna almost fainted when she learned about her and Paul.

None of us, though, were very happy that Seth had imprinted on Bee.

She was the sweetest and most innocent of us, of course all of us had been forced in to this world, but she really, REALLY deserved a better life.

"She's so little though!" I protested.

"Yeah, cause fifty-five minutes makes such a difference." Collin said.

He was standing up for Seth while he was off doing god know what in god knows what country.

I could definitely see a change in Bee, but I just wish that this stuff hadn't happened so fast very fast.

Just three days ago, we were crawling out of a window and over a fence, escaping attack dogs.

Just three days ago, the only people Bee and I had were each other and Layna and Cassidie but we didn't know where they were.

Just three days ago, Bee had sworn that nothing between us would change.

But she had no right to promise us that.

Things change, we had both been imprinted on, what would happen between us?

I wanted her to be happy, of course, but I didn't want to be forgotten either.

We had walked inside and talked in small groups for a while.

When Seth walked in it was four a.m. and everyone headed home, but Seth.

Cassidie and Layna were sleeping in the guest room.

Bee had been moved into the attic and thats where I would be sleeping of course.

As I walked up the steps, Seth followed.

He was not on the best terms in my book, and he should know that.

I walked in and, right when I was going to shut the door on Seth's stricken face, I decided I wanted to let him know something.

"You breathe one word of your so called 'imprint' on Bee to anyone, and your dead dog. i don't care what you say, Bee will never, ever know." I growled.

Right when I closed the door I came face-to-face to an enraged Bee.

"Bee go to sleep." I said tugging on her hand.

"No. Let me go. I never want to talk to you again. I go through seventeen years worth of pain in five hours and THIS is what I wake up to? Secrets? I thought we told each other everything! I don't even know you anymore!" Bee said angrily.

She ran out the room and down the stairs sobbing.

I walked after her, expecting to be the one who would need to comfort her.

Hurt encased my heart when I saw her crying on Seth's shoulder.

He was doing my job, comforting Bee.

Of course I had caused those tears, that hurt.

I treaded upstairs feeling empty.

Seth hadn't ruined our kinship like relationship, I had.

So why did I hate the boy with a burning passion?

_A/N:_

_Personally, I have to say I am pretty proud of myself._

_I feel sort of sorry for Courtney, who agrees?_

_But who also thinks that she ruined the relationship without any help?_

_Puts things in perspective huh?_

_Well, night, I am TIRED!_


	5. Live, Shop, Fight

Bee

This is bad, like END OF THE UNIVERSE BAD.

I, the one with the cheerful go with the flow attitude, was so mad I wouldn't talk to Courtney.

It was weird, but I felt…attached to Seth in some way.

It was his shoulder I cried on after fighting with Courtney.

It was him who held me and drew circles on my back, humming as I sobbed quietly at four a.m.

It was his smile, his eyes, his hushed voice, his laugh that I awoke to that next morning.

Not Courtney's.

"Mm." I groaned opening an eye.

I was lying on the couch with a blanket, with my head on someones lap.

"Hey, Bee. Good morning." Seth smiled at me.

"Mmm! Its too early." I moaned curling up in a ball and shutting my eyes again.

"Actually, its eleven a.m. Its the PERFECT time to get up on a Sunday." Seth laughed.

"I went through like seventeen years worth of pain in five hours. I think that earns sleeping until the apocalypse." I sighed.

"OK…" Jacob said walking in.

It sounded ominous but I didn't think anything about it.

Idiot.

"Jake…" Seth said suspiciously.

Suddenly I was lifted off the couch and was being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"HEY!" I cried indignantly, banging on Jacob's back as he carried me into the bitter cold wind.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"OK, your words not mine." Jacob laughed.

"Wait! I didn't mean-" I started to say.

Sadly, I landed in pile of snow before the words were out.

"What do you want?" I asked furiously standing up shivering.

Seth was chuckling and hugged me.

"I wanted you to meet my girlfriend's…nuclear family." Jacob said gesturing to the three teens standing as an audience.

"Et un simple: "Bee Hey, il ya des gens que je voulais vous rencontrer!" N'aurait pas suffi?" I asked in French bitterly. (translation: And a simple: 'Hey Bee, there are some people I wanted you to meet!' Wouldn't have sufficed?")

"Eh bien, où est le fun dans ce?" The one with bronze hair laughed. (translation: Well, where is the fun in that?)

"Donc gênant." I spat.

This caused the guy to laugh.

"Bee, your speaking…I don't know, but we, besides Edward, speak English." Jacob said.

"What? Oh! See, this is what you have to tell me before I start rambling." I said, with a french accent. "Or this happens." This meaning the french accent.

We quickly translated the conversation we had had.

Edward and Bella, despite looking like teens, were not, and were the parents of Nessie, who looked about my age but was six.

We started having a snow ball fight when I fell into a cold hole.

"Bee?" Seth called worriedly.

"I'm fine! Fell into a hole, but I'm fine." I yelled.

They quickly got me out, with two being vampires and all, and then Courtney decided to grace us with her presence.

"Oh my god, Bee, are you alright?" She asked checking my hands for any broken bones.

"I'm fine." I spat venomously at her jerking my hands away from her hands.

She looked like I had just slapped her.

"I'm going inside." I muttered.

With Seth holding my hand, we walked inside.

Courtney pushed past us with, what I saw as clearly FAKE, tears streaming down her face.

Brady asked what happened, and, once being told, advanced onto me.

"Can't you see she's just trying to be what she used to be to you?" He shouted.

"I don't know her anymore. She needs to realize we're no longer trapped in a prison! I'm not going to get hurt every five seconds!" I yelled.

Brady growled and I just glared at him.

Turning on the ball of my foot, I ran upstairs and started to pace the room.

"Hey, Bee, its Kim and Layna." Layna said.

"What?" I asked.

I was devoid of all emotion.

This had never happened before, EVER.

"Well, since your going to school tomorrow, we thought we'd take you shopping." Kim said.

"Is Courtney coming?" I asked.

"Bee, what happened?" Layna asked.

"Is she coming?" I pressed.

"No, Claire **(A/N: Claire's 12 now) **and Courtney are." Kim said.

"OK, lets go." I said smiling.

Kim and Layna both knew something was wrong, but they saw I wasn't going to talk anytime soon.

We went to a mall in Seattle and bought A BUNCH of stuff.

Not just clothes either.

Upon hearing neither Layna or I had ever had anything sweet, we basically bought out the entire store!

Apparently Kim, though being only twenty six, was a very, very, VERY successful lawyer.

She was surprised how much I knew about law and said that when I got older, I should think about being a lawyer.

I had never thought about what would happen when I was older!

I was too worried about living and stuff, this was way cool!

We also bought some stuff to personalize my half of the room, which was going to be pretty awkward considering Courtney and I weren't on the best of terms.

My favorite thing was something just for me, a camera.

Not just any camera, but one that shot film too!

When I was younger I had a digital and loved that thing with all my heart.

Of course, I was stripped of it when I was eight.

Another thing we did, was get our hair done since not many girls had curly blonde hair that went right down to the middle of their backs.

I got side bangs and cut my hair so it stopped right below my shoulders.

I could finally change out of the stupid black jumpsuit that seemed to grow as I did.

Of course, we got stuff for Layna too, but she insisted the day was about me.

I love Layna, she's awesome.

When we got home Seth pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Geez, I was only gone for, like six hours!" I laughed.

He pulled away to look at me and played with my side bangs.

"You like?" I asked turning my head slightly to the left but still looking at him while raising my eyebrows and a smile tugging on the corners of my lips.

I felt myself becoming more my age each day.

"I love. Its beautiful." Seth smiled hugging me again.

Seth looked like he wanted to say more, but was stopped when he was pushed away by Courtney.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"Going shopping; we can't exactly show up to a school looking like we belong in the military." I laughed.

I was prepared to forgive Courtney for what happened last night, and what I did earlier was mean.

"You could have told me where you were going." She said bitterly.

"You went shopping." I said gesturing to the three bags behind her.

OK I had five, but two consisted of sweets that I was forbidden to turn down courtesy of Kim.

"For thirty minutes. She was positive that you were going to say no to Kim's offer. I never that I would be unhappy on a shopping trip. I was WRONG! She complained the ENTIRE time." Claire exclaimed.

"Claire." Emily chided.

"You still should have asked." Courtney said about to walk away.

"Woah! Wait a second! Ask?" I asked turning her around angrily.

"Thats what I said." Courtney said.

"I don't need to ask you for permission to go shopping in a public place where no one knows who I am." I said.

"Yeah, ya do. You could have gotten hurt!" Courtney yelled.

"Courtney, I can take care of myself in a MALL!" I yelled.

Courtney brought her hand up and slapped me.

Courtney SLAPPED ME!

Before she could punch me in the gut, my instincts took over and I grabbed her shoulder and proceeded to flip her onto her back.

The pack, Leah, Claire, Kim, Cassidie, and Layna stood shocked, but as Courtney moved to get up, everyone went into a blur of movement.

I was behind everyone as Embry restrained Courtney.

I noticed no one thought to restrain me.

"Oh my god! You guys think THE SAME THING!" I exclaimed.

Shock faces looked at me as I ranted.

"You all think I'm some helpless…thing! I'm NOT! I can't believe this!" I shouted.

I ran out the door conscious of people following me.

"Don't follow me!" I yelled never looking back.

I ran into the forest kicking everything in my way.

Eventually, came to some cliffs.

I sat on the edge of one looking down into the unforgiving waters.

"No! Bee!" A frantic voice yelled.

I turned my head to see Seth running to me, alone.

He picked me up and hugged me.

"I'm not going to get killed in a half hour." I muttered bitterly.

"You were about to commit SUICIDE!" Seth gaped.

"No, I was just looking at the water. I swear my relationship with Courtney has been like these waves lately. Sometimes up and good, other times down and sad." I sighed, sitting on the cliff again.

"Yeah. Girls are weird. My dad died a couple years ago. Now, I just live with my mom." Seth sighed sitting next to me, running his fingers through his hair.

I playfully punched him, and thats how we stayed watching the sunset.

_A/N:_

_Like? Hate? Seriously, I need some more reviews!_

_3 Ya!_

_-Silen_


	6. Switzerland? Oh, God

Bee

"Wakey, wakey, we've got eggs and bakey!" Someone cheered softly, gently shaking my shoulder.

Definitely female.

I thought girls were supposed to like sleeping in.

I sure do.

The person then decided it would be funny to drag me off the bed.

I landed on the cold floor with a 'clunk'.

"Ow." I muttered sitting up rubbing my head.

I looked at my attacker; Emily.

"Come on! You have your first day of school EVER!" Kim cheered.

I glanced at the clock.

God, it was five a.m.

School wasn't supposed to start until eight!

"Why am I getting up this early?" I asked eyeing the unconscious Courtney.

"Because I've always wanted kids, but I can't have any so I'm 'adopting' you and I want at least one of my kids to look some what presentable." Emily said.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, thats not what I meant. Anyway, your going to be going to Forks Middle School with Nessie since the Reservation kids all know each other and it would be…." Emily drawled off.

"Awkward?" I guessed.

"Yes. Now, she and her Aunt Alice are downstairs. I suggest taking as long as you can eating because they will pounce like tigers on fresh kill when your down." Emily chuckled.

I raised an eyebrow, picked myself up, and walked over to Courtney.

I rolled my eyes and noticed her breathing.

It clearly dictated she was awake, but I just KNEW she would be more annoying this morning.

Last night, Seth and I had gotten home at nine and Courtney was NOT happy.

What is wrong with her?

I walked downstairs and smelled eggs and bacon.

Well, duh! Why would Emily lie?

I sat down and started eating.

"So, are you excited?" The little pixie vampire I learned was Alice excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"If you weren't a vampire, I would say you had waaaay to much coffee today." I laughed.

She shot me a venomous look and Nessie laughed.

"Well, this is awesome! Courtney, you, and I are going to be great friends! I just know it." Nessie said.

"I don't know about Courtney." I muttered taking a large bite of eggs.

"Why?" Nessie asked.

I looked behind me and made sure no one was there.

I even checked Courtney's mind, she was sleeping.

"Because she has been acting as if she was my mom. She hit me yesterday." I rolled my eyes.

I lifted my hair behind my ear so the bruise blossoming was evident.

"Woah!" Nessie exclaimed in shock.

"Thats sick!" Alice gasped.

"I know, but she just thinks she's all that. I just want her to back off, ya know, live her own life and I can live mine. I mean, I don't mean to sound selfish, I really do appreciate what she has down for my before, but thats over and done with. Its a new life, a clean slate." I shrugged.

"Agreed." Nessie stated.

"Amen." Alice laughed.

I finished my food, and Emily was right.

Alice was in love with fashion and by the time I was done, I was very happy I didn't have to wear that jump suit anymore.

Once we were done it was seven thirty and we were chatting in the living room.

"How can you get that girl up?" Emily asked exasperatedly walking down the stairs after another feeble attempt to awake Courtney.

"Well…there are ways." I muttered.

"What ways?" Nessie asked.

"Um, it wouldn't actually be nice. Forget I said anything." I said.

"After the way she's treated you, your still not trying to do things to hurt her?" Nessie asked.

"Its not me." I said.

I felt a normal queasy feeling in my stomach.

"Excuse me." I murmured bolting out of the room.

I ran into the bathroom, bolted the door, and was just in time to make it to the toilet where I threw up blood.

Goddamn it, I need to stop thinking about not hurting people!

Thats what caused this, I just didn't have to think 'I'm not going to hurt people.' for one week, then it'll stop since the thing that causes this has to be taken in a weekly supplement.

There was a banging on the door.

I weakly sat on the floor next to the toilet as I kept spilling blood.

"Bee! Are you OK? WHY DO I SMELL BLOOD?" Alice demanded.

"BEE! Oh, god! LET US IN!" Layna screamed.

"Nessie, go get Courtney." Cassidie demanded.

"But she won't wake up!" Nessie protested.

"Tell her theres something wrong with Bee, that will get her down here." Cassidie said.

"Bee, sweetie, please let us in." Emily cooed.

"I'm sorry, but you don't want to." I said once I stopped, I knew this wasn't the end though.

"Bee, let me in! Please, Bee, please! I'm so, so, sorry! Please let me in!" Courtney cried.

Weakly, I got up and opened the door and they tumbled in.

I rushed back to the toilet where I threw up more blood.

"Alice, go." Emily whispered.

I didn't take it personally, she was a vampire after all.

Courtney sat next to me and rubbed my back.

Maybe I could forgive her.

"Hey, Emily can you call Seth please?" Courtney asked.

Yeah, I could forgive her.

In a matter of minutes Seth was beside me.

It was around seven fifty when I stopped vomiting.

I cleaned up and turned around to see Seth on the left side of the room and Courtney on the right.

Oh, so she wasn't getting along with Seth!

This had, almost, nothing to do with me!

I wanted to hug them and thank them both, though, and I couldn't decide who.

Then my brilliant mind had an idea.

"Stand next to each other." I said.

Courtney and Seth groaned but did; it was almost like they were third graders!

I had the urge to say 'Good job, guys! I knew you could do it!'

Instead I hugged them both and felt two pairs of arms wrap around me.

"By the way, I don't know whats going on between the two of you, but just so you know, I'm Switzerland." I whispered in there ears.

"What?" Courtney asked pulling away her eye brows knitting together.

"Uh….What?" Seth asked also pulling away confusion distinct on his features.

"Well, I'm not stupid." This was met by chuckles, I mean I was changed to be smarter than the average kid. "You two are definitely fighting. Imagine yourselves like the United States and Cuba. They don't like each other very much. I'm Switzerland. I have nothing to do with it, and I'm not picking sides."

"You get the weirdest analogies." Courtney laughed shaking her head.

"I'm surprised you know what an analogy is." I said.

Courtney

Bee had just told us she was Switzerland when Emily called to us so she could take us to school.

When did she leave?

Bee skipped out of the bathroom leaving Seth and I.

As he was about to walk out, I grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face me.

"Look, going against my better judgement, Bee's right. She has nothing to do with me not particularly liking you. But I won't maim you if you tell her about the imprint." I muttered.

I swear his eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas morning.

In the car on the way to school, I reflected on the earlier morning.

So far the day hadn't been so bad after all.

Seth

As I hopped into Jacob's car I was still laughing.

"Dude, whats so funny?"Jacob asked.

"Well, you know how Courtney and I have been disagreeing about Bee?" I said.

"Disagreeing? Thats putting it waaaay mildly." Jacob laughed.

"Anyway, of course Bee knew, and she told us she was Switzerland. Neither of us owned her and she wasn't going to pick sides." I laughed.

Jacob looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"She told you guys that she….was Switzerland?" Jacob asked.

I nodded and he cracked up.

"Did you know that when Edward and I were…disagreeing," had I really used the word that light for something as big as what Edward and Jacob went through; geez. "Bella said the same thing."

"Freaky." I said.

"What is with girls and Switzerland?" Jacob asked shaking his head and laughing.

Bee

As Courtney, Nessie, and I walked into the brick building, we were as sisterly as ever.

Many stared at us, and Courtney rubbed at her eyes furiously.

She had been forced to wear contacts because of her strange eye color.

"Man, I hate these things!" Courtney muttered.

"Hey, try wearing them when your a vampire which my mom had to do. You could see the lens rather clearly." Nessie said.

We walked to our first class, Trigonometry.

I think I found my second love, second to Seth who I was starting to admit I had a MASSIVE crush on him.

Thank god he didn't go to this school.

The other classes were good to, but I loved, loved, loved trigonometry.

It was lunch time before I knew it and Nessie, Courtney, and I were sitting at a lunch table in a rather secluded corner.

Great, the noise was giving me a headache.

"So, whats been your favorite class so far?" Nessie asked biting a PB&J sandwich.

"Trig." I said at the same time Courtney said, "PE."

"Trig?" Nessie asked eyebrows raised.

I shrugged and continued to eat my vanilla pudding.

"OK, whats been your least favorite?" Nessie asked.

"PE." I said.

"Trig, definitely." Courtney said.

"Wow, you two are like total opposites." Nessie laughed.

Suddenly, Bella was sitting next to me.

"Wow!" I exclaimed jumping a little.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Nessie asked startled.

"I wanted to talk to Bee." Bella said.

I turned to look at her.

"Did you seriously call yourself Switzerland?" Bella asked one eyebrow raised in an amused fashion.

"Yeah." I said.

Bella started to crack up and walked away.

We all stared at Bella's retreating back.

"Uh…." Courtney said dumbfounded.

"That was…" I began.

"Disturbing." Nessie finished.

_A/N:_

_Eh, not my best._

_Well, if anyone is interested in Collin they NEED to submit there review before eight tomorrow which is when I start writing my chapter to post it around 9:30 - 9:45._

_See ya guys later!_

_-Silen_


	7. This is Bad

Bee

(two years later)

"Hey, mom!" I yelled into the house locking the door.

I walked into the kitchen where mom (**A/N: Sorry for any confusion. Leah is Sam's imprint, I messed that up last time. Oops!) **was cooking and Courtney was eating.

"Hey, Bee!" Courtney chuckled.

"What?" I asked sitting next to her.

She responded by reaching up and plucking a blade of grass from my blonde hair.

I blushed furiously and grabbed an apple.

"Where have you been?" Courtney laughed.

"Nowhere." I muttered.

ON A DATE WITH SETH THE BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know that trig homework we have?" Courtney asked.

Well, this should be good.

"Yeah." I answered.

"And how its been your favorite subject since we were like thirteen?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah…" I answered a little bit wearily.

"Do you think you could do it for me? I have no clue what we're even talking about." Courtney said.

"Uh, no. I'm not going to do your homework. Mom, tell her!" I complained.

Yeah, being around kids your own age SERIOUSLY changes how you behave.

"Courtney Elizabeth Uley, you have to your OWN homework." Mom said.

"But it takes forever and its boring." Courtney moaned.

I rolled my eyes and the pack bursted in.

"Hello, Bee!" Seth smiled giving me a hug.

"Hey, Seth!" I smiled giving him a quick peck on the lips.

In my defense, we had only dating for eight months, basically ever since I turned fifteen.

"Eww!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Your one to talk!" I protested.

That shut her up, SCORE!

"So…what'd you make, Em?" Collin asked.

"Collin, the phone has been ringing off the hook! Its a girl named Marliese. She says you two have a project due in three days and you haven't even started." Mom said.

Collin's face paled.

"Collin, even I do projects. And I'm ME." Courtney laughed.

"Its not that I don't want to do it. Its that I don't wish to do it with her." Collin said.

"She's coming over in an hour." I said glancing at my phone.

"WHAT?" Collin exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Alice says you'll like it. By the way, blame Mom." I shrugged.

"Leah!" Collin cried.

"Collin, if you don't pass, I am going to contact your mother and tell her she needs to send you to military school. If you think patrols are bad now, think about when you have to run ninety miles to get here, and then stay awake the entire next day, and you won't get any of my delicious treats." Mom said.

"OK, OK!" Collin said quickly.

"Well, I have to go do homework. Come on, Seth." I said grabbing Seth's hand and skipping upstairs.

Seth watched as I read, did math, and what ever school work I had, just sitting and admiring from a far.

At first, it sort of freaked me out, but I got used to it.

The door opened, and I tuned in to the conversation downstairs by making sure my hair was tucked safely behind my ears.

There was a long silence and, puzzled, I trotted downstairs with Seth on my heels.

No one else was in the front of the house but a girl and Seth.

I had never met her before, but I took it that since Collin wasn't badgering her with questions, she was Marliese.

She had pale skin, odd for someone with La Push descendant.

Her hair was a dirty blonde that stopped right beneath the shoulders with gray blue eyes.

Freckles dotted her nose and under her eyes.

A faint buzzing, that made me on edge, came from something under, or in, her right sleeve.

It was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Collin and Marliese's eyes were locked together.

"Daddy!" I yelled, knowing he should probably know what was going on.

Dad ran in and his eyes fell on the two.

Seth and I silently retreated back upstairs and hid in my room until Seth had to go on patrol.

I fell asleep with the book _Beastly_ in my hands,

It was a great book about when a shallow, good-looking, rich kid is changed into a beast by a witch.

He had two years to get someone to fall in love with him or he would stay how he was.

It was one of my favorites.

When I woke up in the morning on a Saturday, a giant sandy wolf was laying on the floor with his head tucked in on himself.

Next to him was a gray one in the same position.

I knew who Seth was though.

I grabbed my book and, after dog earring the page, threw it at the wolf gently.

The book hit its target, the wolf's giant forehead.

The wolf lifted its head up lazily and looked at me with a 'Really, did you HAVE to do that?' look.

"Yes!" I smiled.

The wolf rolled its eyes and left, probably to phase.

"Hey, Courtney! Get your dog off my rug!" I yelled at her.

I loved the rug, that so happened to be where Embry was sleeping.

"He'd not a dog." Courtney mumbled flipping onto her left side.

"Just get him off." I said.

Feebly, Courtney threw a pillow.

That did NOTHING.

"Great throw." I mumbled sarcastically.

I got up, happy I had thought to change into my PJs before reading.

I was wearing a neon orange tank top and purple shorts.

I put my hair in a messy bun and trotted downstairs, into the kitchen.

"So, Collin, how'd it go?" I asked knowingly.

I already knew from Alice.

Sam rolled his eyes, the pack (that was there for some reason; this includes their imprints except Courtney, Marliese, and me: Claire, Nessie, Kim, mom, Cassidie, Layna) groaned.

"You shouldn't have asked." Mom laughed.

Then Collin launched into a full speech of how 'spectacular' the two hour project thing had gone.

After thirty minutes I decided I had heard ENOUGH.

"OK, I'm really sorry, but, excuse my language, Collin, SHUT UP!" I exclaimed.

He did.

"So, we had to actually listen to the seven hour speech, but we could have just asked Bee to yell at him? I feel stupid." Jared laughed.

"Hm, I don't think thats correct, cause you actually are stupid." Claire said.

"Oh, be quiet Claire." Kim said.

"Yeah." Jared said hugging Kim.

"I agree with Claire." Quil said protectively.

"Yeah, like you have a choice." I smirked.

"And thats why I think your awesome." Seth said holding my hand.

"Yeah that…" I started.

"And the fact your a wolf." Courtney finished walking to the side Seth wasn't on.

"So, what are we doing today?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing. Well, Marliese is coming over so we're going to introduce ourselves and such." Mom said.

"Oh, then I take that the studying session went well." Courtney asked.

"Shut up before I send Seth to kill you." I said glaring at Collin.

"And Quil." Claire said.

"And Sam." Mom said.

"And Jake." Nessie said.

"And Brady." Cassidie said.

"And Paul." Layna said.

"And Embry." Courtney said.

"And I would do it happily, and not just because I want to do anything for my imprint." Sam said.

"SAME!" Everyone yelled.

"OK, I won't!" Collin muttered.

"Anyway, when is she coming over?" I asked.

"In about…" Collin said.

The door bell rang.

"Now." Collin finished running to get the door.

"WHAT?" Claire, Courtney, and I (we were still in our PJs since Claire now lived here; her mom kicked her out yelled.

"Oh, calm down. She's coming for breakfast, she's going to expect that we're still in our pajamas." Mom laughed taking out a batch of muffins.

Collina and Marliese walked in.

Marliese carried a handbag that, upon seeing us, she clutched tightly.

Why would she do that?

"Oh, I didn't think you would be here." Marliese said to me, emphasizing you.

"Excuse me? I live here, and I'm not good at talking to people, but I'm pretty sure thats not what your supposed to say when you first meet someone." I said turning towards her, pretty annoyed.

**(A/N: Sorry, Soultosqueeze, but I thought this story was getting a little fluffy, and you'll understand later. I hope.)**

"Whatever." Marliese rolled her eyes.

I gritted my teeth together.

"You know what, I don't care who you are, but don't talk to me like that." I said.

"Or what?" Marliese asked.

"Is it bad I'm liking this?" I heard Paul whisper to Layna who grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked him upside the head with it.

"Or you won't live very long. Your choice." I smiled.

Collin growled.

"Are you kidding me Collin?" I asked so low only the werewolves and I could hear.

He stopped.

"Well, I heard some stuff from my parents about you and your sister. Most likely there true, they almost always are." Marliese said.

"Marliese, I have to advise that you stop." Layna said walking towards me, putting her hand on my shoulder to make sure I didn't kill the girl.

"Look at these wrists. See, my parents are right, you do cut yourself." Marliese said grabbing my left wrist.

I yanked my arm back.

"You don't know anything, Marliese." I seethed.

"I know more than you think." She said snottily.

"Oh, really." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yes, really. In fact, I'm pretty sure I know more about you than you know. I know how you actually got those scars, who your real parents are. But, wait a second, you don't know who they are, do you?" Marliese said.

"OK, thats enough, Collin get her out of my house." Mom ordered.

"No, mom, let her stay. I want to hear what she says." I said.

Marliese laughed a single snotty note.

"Alright, Miss Smarty, what do you know about me?" I asked angrily.

"Phoebe "Bee" Martin, born January 24, 1997. Birth parents Tyler and Skyler Jackson. Taken from orphanage at age 8 along with Courtney. Both ran away at age 13 to La Push. Go back to military at age 15." Marliese said.

"Woah, back up, who ever said we were going back?" Courtney asked.

"Me." Marliese smiled.

She lifted up the sleeve of her right shirt and pressed a button that read: Hit To Send Location.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Agent Jennabelle. I work for the military. I'm actually 27, not 18. I have been looking for you four for a rather long time. Naughty, naughty." Marliese smiled.

**A/N:**

**Yes, yes, I left with a cliff and its a rather short chapter, I know. But do you like it? I've seen that this story is on a rather lot of Favs and story alerts, but I have very little reviews! Everyone who's reading this, please review! I even did this to help make reviewing easier:**

**Love= 1**

**Like= 2**

**OK= 3**

**Don't really like= 4**

**Not so hot= 5**

**Hate= 6**

**Now, just press the little blue/purple button and type in a number from 1-6, first being the best.**

**BYE!**


	8. Suicide Mission

Bee

That was when all hell broke loose.

"Collin, GET HER OUT! PUT HER IN THE ICE BOX ROOM!" Cassidie yelled.

Collin obliged, but seemed very confused and unhappy.

"He just had to imprint on a nut job, didn't he?" Quil asked.

Everyone, but Claire, looked at him like he was off his rocker.

"Sorry, we're still working on thinking before talking." Claire growled punching Quil.

"One…two…three." I counted.

Once I reached three Claire screamed.

I walked over to her and pushed Quil back, but he wasn't happy.

I carefully examined her hand.

"Am I the only who finds it weird that the one who grew up an imprint breaks her hand by punching a werewolf?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, just shut up and get some gauze." I told her. Turning to Claire I said, "Your lucky, you only sprained it."

"Sure as heck don't feel lucky." Claire grumbled.

"Then hit him with a spoon or crowbar next time. Its not like it'll hurt the rock person." I said.

"Good idea." Claire said.

"Oh, god." Quil sighed causing gales of laughter.

Once Claire's hand was properly bounded, we got down to business.

"OK, so the military now knows where we are, so what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Run. Hide. Scream." Paul suggested.

"No…I know, exposure." I said.

"You are a genius!" Layna said giving me a high five.

"We already knew that, but why this time?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, I mean it would embarrass them, but their the military. Why would they care if people see their boxers?" Quil asked.

"Not that exposure, idiot. I mean exposure to their project. Its illegal, only the military is in on it. The police were only given orders to 'detain' us. That could mean were just normal runaways. No one in congress knows, or the president. If the country knew, they can't hurt us." I said.

"How? Who would believe us anyway?" Courtney asked.

"Well, you see, even though I never thought of this type of thing before, I always thought the video of us being altered could be worked in our advantage. Possibly even the clue to make us normal again, not mostly chemical. We could show it to everyone. Another way we could do it is showing our blood, but I don't really feel like inflicting pain on myself on purpose, so this is better." I said pulling out the flash drive of our change I always kept hidden in a pocket I always sewed on the inside of all pants, shorts, and skirts.

"You had that? How'd you get it?" Layna asked.

"First, I had to hack into the military soft ware, but that was easy. The hard part was the decoding. Of course, they also had to have an ancient computer system, which makes it even harder to decode. It took me like six days to do it." I rolled my eyes.

"Six days? Thats a long time." Cassidie agreed.

"To hack into a military soft ware?" Seth asked appalled.

"For Bee." Courtney said.

"Still, I think thats a lot of criticism." Seth said.

"Ignore him. Anyway, if I could upload this into the main computer, it would be sent to all computers and the video would have to play before anything else." I said.

"First, what the heck is the main computer? And second, how would they know its not fake?" Paul asked.

Could someone seriously be this stupid?

"I'll alter the video, and who in their right mind would just say 'Its fake.' when a child being hurt? Its worth investigating. The main computer is a mammoth computer that takes up an entire room. It has all of the United States data in it. Once in it, I can send this video to the entire world, but we'll stick with the nation for now." I said.

"Can't you do it from a different computer?" Courtney asked uneasily.

"No." I said.

"Why am I getting the feeling your not telling us something?" Mom asked.

"Cause she's not." Cassidie said (she was sitting) putting her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

"The computer isn't in the safest place." I said.

"Where is it?" Seth asked.

"Washington D.C." I squeaked.

**A/N:**

**OK, I seriously thought about stopping here, but didn't. I'm evil aren't I?**

"Why can't anything be easy with you guys?" Brady laughed.

"Dude, Washington D.C. is like the heart of the military." Paul said.

"Oh. OH! Oh, god." Brady sighed.

"Wow, no control of interjections there." I said.

This caused a little bit of laughter.

"OK, whose going with the girls?" Mom asked.

"I think Paul, Brady, Embry, and I should go." Seth said.

"And me." Dad said.

"Dad, I love you, but won't you kind of freak out. There be times where, Courtney, Cassidie, Layna, and I aren't going to be us." I said.

We all shared a look.

This place had changed us.

Who knows what would happen, especially if we're forced to use our blood thirsty training?

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a wise decision for you to come." Cassidie said.

"Especially if they haven't cleaned up what Bee did. Hmm, hilarious times." Courtney laughed.

"Shut up." I said whacking her.

"Again with this thing that you did. What did you do?" Seth asked.

"Uh, you know how cheese makes a dogs nose go really dull?" I asked.

Embry dropped the cheese stick he was eating.

"Dogs. Not part wolf hybrid things." I said.

He continued eating.

"Anyway, I put this thing in the guard dogs water water that would make them crave jelly." I said.

"Jelly?" Paul asked.

"I was twelve. Anyway, I also fed them nothing but cheese for three weeks so they wouldn't be able to tell what was jelly and what wasn't. Lastly, I effected their sight so that human flesh looked like jelly. They attacked their trainers and that was that. I got in A LOT of trouble after." I said.

"Half-frozen." Courtney said.

"OK, so Seth and Bee, Embry and Courtney, Brady and Cassidie, and Paul and Layna. Good. Now, boys, go pack a light bag for you and your imprint. Girls, I need to talk to you." Mom said.

She led us outside where the guys wouldn't hear us and enveloped us in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you guys." She cried.

"I'll miss you too, Mom." I said.

"Ditto." Courtney said.

"Thanks, Aunt Em." Layna said.

"God, I'll miss you." Cassidie said.

We pulled away wiping our own tears.

The guys came out and gave us the back packs, and went to the forest to change.

They came back, as giant wolves, and we all got on their backs.

"I really hope we live." I sighed.

"Me, too. I love this place." Courtney said.

The guys then took off, took off on a suicidal mission.

**A/N:**

**OK, Love? Hate? Same scale is for here, so you have NO excuse not to review except that your waaaay to lazy to press a button and type a single digit.**

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**M**


	9. NO

Bee

About forty minutes of silence stole center stage.

"Courtney, why'd you call this a suicide mission earlier?" Cassidie asked Courtney.

"No, but. I mean. Who here actually wants to go to Washington DC?" Courtney asked.

"No one, its deadly." Layna said.

"Thats her point, I guess." I said.

"Get out of my head." Courtney whined.

"I wasn't in it. I learned my lesson about doing that sort of snooping. Never again." I said.

"Unless of course it was life or death." Cassidie reasoned.

"Of course." I agreed.

"All I can do is weather." Layna muttered.

"Huh, thats a different perspective from three a go." I laughed.

"Look, we're sorry. We know you can take care of yourself. Jeez, I wish I didn't have to learn that the hard way." Cassidie said rubbing her shoulder where the scar was.

"Your lucky I didn't throw that dagger. It wouldn't have missed." Courtney said.

"Who said I missed? I wasn't trying to kill her!" I exclaimed in protest.

"Thats what you say." Layna said.

"Why would Bee try to kill me?" Cassidie asked.

"Cause your annoying." Courtney answered.

"Sorry, but its true." Layna chuckled.

"She's not that annoying." I laughed.

"Thank you." Cassidie said rolling her eyes at the other twos antics.

A crack resounded through the woods and I straightened up.

The wolves slowed down from the speed of a jet to a trot equivalent of a Olympic runners sprint.

Layna inhaled; I wish I had a super human sense of smell.

"Hey, does anyone smell that? Its kind of like Nessie and her family…but not." Layna said.

"I heard a crack. What do you think it is?" I asked.

"Probably nothing, I hope." Cassidie gulped.

"Hey, Bee! Where are we?" Courtney asked fearfully.

"Um…let me check." I said looking at the GPS. "This says we are in…Texas?"

"Really, Bee. Come on, I'm sick of games." Courtney moaned.

"i'm not kidding." I said.

"Why are we in Texas?" Cassidie asked.

"More importantly, where?" Layna asked.

I checked.

"Houston. The most heavily populated. I can't believe theres even trees here." I said.

"Isn't this where the newborn armies fight?" Cassidie asked.

My phone rang before I could answer.

"Hello?" I asked.

"BEE! Where are you? Why haven't you answered my texts? Is everyone OK?" Alice asked.

"Alice, we're fine. We're with the wolves and I guess my phone was on vibrate. Currently we're in Houston." I said.

The phone was snatched out of Alice's hands.

"Why are you in Houston?" Jasper demanded.

"I don't know. The wolves must have taken a wrong turn or something. We're trying to get to Washington DC." I said.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"We have to do something. Most likely you'll see it, if everything goes well." I said.

"Just get out of Houston, quickly." Jasper said.

"Why?" I asked.

"The newborns, Bee. You'll be killed. GO! Bye." Jasper said hanging up.

"Weirdest conversation ever." I said as the wolves sped up not doubt hearing what had happened.

"Do we even want to know?" Layna asked.

"No." I said.

The trees sped by in a green blur.

The day grew old, and night fell upon us.

Resting my head on Seth's large one, I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming I was flying.

Oh, sweet dreams.

** () *

I woke up and immediately checked the GPS.

"Hey, we're twenty minutes away." I yawned.

"Did they even sleep?" Cassidie asked.

"I dunno know." I said.

_No -Seth_

"You forgot you could talk to animals again, didn't you?" Courtney asked.

I nodded.

"So if they said anything we could have known why we were in Texas yesterday?" Cassidie asked bitterly.

"Yep." I said.

_Wrong turn. -Embry_

"They said it was a wrong turn." I said.

"Cool. So, today's the day that could make or break our lives huh?" Layna asked.

"Pretty much." Courtney said.

"God, I thought that was when we were fourteen. Guess not." Cassidie said.

"Yeah. I don't know why I just thought of this, but does anyone remember when Bee used to sing?" Courtney asked.

"I remember! Man, you used to write your songs and everything, Bee." Layna said.

"That was like a billion years ago." I said rolling my eyes.

"Come on, Bee. You were good." Cassidie said.

"Yeah right, I was horrible." I laughed.

"Says the person who said I would like math." Courtney said.

"I thought you would, its not my fault that it was a horrible, really misguided guess." I said.

"Bee thought you would like math? Ha ha ha. You don't know what two plus two is!" Layna laughed.

"I thought it was twenty two!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Really? Twenty two?" I asked.

"Yeah- wait a second! You were just trying to change the subject!" Cassidie accused.

Dang it.

"Oh, be quiet!" I said.

I looked up and dread filled my body.

"There it is."

"Hey, Brady. Ya like dogs?"

"This is suicide."

"I hope my trick isn't still in play."

We leaped off of the wolves backs and walked to the wrought iron fence while the boys phased.

They came back in no time wearing nothing but cut off jeans.

"Hey, Seth, give me a boost." I said.

"Sure." He shrugged.

He knelt down on one knee and clasped his hands together.

I put my left foot in his hands and grabbed on to the fence lightly.

"OK, now slowly stand up. Slowly and carefully." I instructed.

Seth did and soon I had hold of the top.

I pivoted on Seth's hands so my left side grazed the fence lightly.

"I hope you still know how to do this Bee." Courtney yelled from the ground.

"So do I." I replied.

"WHAT?" Came Seth's shocked response.

He couldn't do anything though because before he knew it I had already flipped over and landed on the other side.

"Ta da!" I smiled.

Cassidie and Layna did the same, Courtney flew over.

"You guys do what we did." I said.

"We'll kill ourselves! How about we crawl under?" Seth asked pointing at a hole.

"Isn't that the hole we dug?" I asked.

"We dug a hole?" Courtney asked.

"I did, but you became claustrophobic so we didn't use it. I made it really roomy, although I'm not positive they'll fit." I said.

Somehow the mammoths managed to wiggle out of the hole.

"I'm surprised they didn't fill up the hole." Cassidie said.

"Me, too. Its been two years." Layna said.

I shrugged.

We made our way around to the front of the large gray building.

Large gray trucks pulled up, stopped so that guards could check their inventory, and then continued on in.

"Who would need so much supplies?" Layna asked.

"Maybe they got more kids." I said.

"How many kids could they have?" Cassidie asked.

"A lot. They 'adopted' Layna, Bee, and I. Who's to say they can't 'adopt' more?" Courtney asked.

"No one." Embry said.

"Thats a good point. This is going to help all of them, right?" Brady asked.

"Theres a lot of 'ifs', Brady. If we can get in. If we can reach the main computer. If Bee can hack in to the computer. She's already altered it so thats good. If we can get out though, is also a problem." Layna said.

"I'm not liking all those 'ifs', Layna. Could you not have mentioned this before?" Paul asked exasperated.

"Nope. You guys wouldn't have let us come." I said.

"For good reason." They all grumbled.

"Stop being such babies. OK, so how about when the next truck comes, we sneak underneath." Courtney suggested.

"Good idea. Seth and I will go first, seeing as we have the flash drive. We'll go to the main computer. Second will be Courtney and Embry, you go to the security room, and make sure they don't know there has been a security breach. Layna and Paul, you stay out here. Layna, you need to make a storm, a big one, a tornado would be great; just something thats going to make them not want to come in to the main computer room. Cassidie and Brady, come with Seth, Courtney, Embry, and I. Brady and Seth will stand by the door while Cassidie helps me with the main computer." I said.

"Yeah, cause I'm a world wide computer expert." Cassidie said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up. Its a really good plan, Bee." Layna said.

"Thanks." I said.

Once we all understood the game plan, Seth, Brady, Embry, Cassidie, Courtney, and I hid underneath.

The truck moved inside and stopped again.

I waited for the tell tale sound of footsteps before motioning everyone into the building.

We kept to the shadows as we crept along the halls that had used to be the home of Cassidie, Courtney, and I.

There was a door that looked like the ones that led to principals' offices labeled 'Security'.

"See ya, good luck!" Courtney said smiling.

"Good luck. Stay safe." I said.

"Stay safe." Courtney said.

Stay safe was like our way to say 'love you like a sister'.

At the end of the hall was an elevator, can you believe our luck?, that we all got on.

I pushed the button labeled 'Main Computer'.

"Why would someone label that?" Cassidie asked.

"People are stupid." I sighed shaking my head sadly.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

The doors opened and led to a small room with glass walls.

On one side of the room their was a computer that took up an entire wall.

"Now I see why no one would want to be here during a storm, so why put the main computer here?" Seth asked.

"I don't know, but I'm getting a bad feeling. This has been way to easy. Maybe we should go." Cassidie said uneasily.

"We're fine. Courtney would have done something. Lets just do it quickly so we can get the heck out of here." I said.

I ran to the computer and turned it on.

Codes of zeros and ones filled the screen.

"Oh, jesus christ! Couldn't they get an update?" I asked annoyed.

"Don't know what that means, don't care, just start hacking and do your techno geeky thingy." Cassidie said.

"Nice vocabulary." Brady said rolling his eyes

I sat down and got through the first set of security easily.

The second was a little harder, its almost impossible to hack into something that needs a finger scan; as I worked the storm outside grew worse.

In total there were fifteen security things I needed to get past.

The last one was crazy, and it was a simple question!

'Whats your favorite color?'

"Red?" Cassidie guessed.

I typed it in.

Access not granted, it read.

"Blue?" Cassidie guessed.

Access not granted, it read again.

We must have gone through all of the worlds colors before the intercom buzzed.

"Hello, Phoebe. Yes, yes its me, Dr. Gregory. Its nice to see you have come home again. We have sent a welcome home committee to you collect you. Oh, and you two Cassidie. My, my, my, its been such a long time. Well, toodaloo! See you soon!" Dr. Gregory's sickly happy girly voice seeped through the speakers.

"OK, hurry up! Guys keep those doors shut." Cassidie ordered.

"How?" Seth asked.

"Press buttons randomly!" Cassidie said.

"OK." Brady said.

"Bee their the military, what would their favorite color be? Camouflage?" Cassidie asked.

"Thats it! I can't believe I never thought of that!" I said.

I typed it in and was granted access, finally.

I stuck the drive in and gave the orders required for the data to be sent nation wide.

"Cassidie! Bee! We couldn't-"

The elevator clicked open and a group of seven, five in camouflage clothes, trooped in.

Courtney was being held with her hands behind her back and a gun to her head, Embry was unconscious.

"Cancel the transaction, or she gets it." The one holding the gun said.

"No, Bee, I'll be fine. Don't cancel it." Courtney protested.

I nodded and kept the drive in.

"I'm giving you to the count of five." The man said.

Hm, thats how long it will take for the data to be sent.

"One…"

I stood strong.

"Two…"

Please, let this end right.

"Three…"

Not second doubting myself.

"Four…"

Courtney said she'll be fine, she will."

"Five."

The sound of gun shot filled my ears.

**A/N:**

**duh, Duh, DUH!**

**Sorry :( but I thought it would be interesting this way and I have never done this before. I like to try new things.**

**Bye, from the most likely hated SilentTalker200**


	10. Stupid

Bee

"No." I whispered as Courtney collapsed on the ground.

I dropped to my knees and cried into my hands.

I should have just taken out the drive, I could have saved her.

I'm an idiot!

I no longer cared if I had to stay in Washington DC forever, I just wanted Courtney.

Cassidie kneeled beside me and rubbed my back while barking orders to the boys.

The two guys knocked out the four guards single handedly.

Why hadn't they done that EARLIER?

Don't ask me how they made it passed everyone, cause I couldn't tell you.

I was a shell filled with sadness, loss, and grief.

The next thing I knew, I was flying through the forest.

It would have been a successful looking mission, had Courtney's body been sitting up and tall, chatting and laughing with everyone.

It wasn't though, it laid draped across a wolf, limp and lifeless.

We neared the clearing, and Layna, Cassidie, and I got off the wolves.

I walked into the clearing, Embry wouldn't let me within ten feet of Courtney's body.

Stupid wolf.

Dad and mom came out happily.

"Oh, thank the lord your all safe!" Mom exclaimed.

"Aunt Leah." Cassidie said sadly.

"Oh, no. Is she…?" Mom couldn't finish the horrible thought.

"I'm sorry." Layna said choking back a sob.

"And its all her fault." Embry yelled angrily.

"What?" Dad asked.

"Its all Bee's fault." Embry advanced on me. "If you had just taken out the drive, Courtney would be alive."

I stayed silent, but that only enraged Embry further.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard, he probably didn't mean it to be that hard but his own tremendous trembling didn't help.

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR ME? YOU KILLED COURTNEY!" Embry screamed.

"Embry…" Someone said.

"No." I said to whoever it was. "Embry, I did kill Courtney. I didn't mean to. I didn't want to. Believe me when I say I wish it was me. I really, really do. But they didn't get me first. And if things had been any different, if I had been the one to have gone into the security room, I would be dead. I can't change the past, and neither can you. I'm sorry."

Embry calmed down enough so he could let me go.

"Excuse me." I murmured.

I turned towards the forest and walked, no one stopped me.

I heard screaming and recognized it as Seth.

He was probably trying to follow me, but dad was probably holding him back.

I walked to the beach and let the waves lap at my ankles, staring at nothing.

I couldn't get the sound of gun shot out of my mind,

God, why didn't I just take out the drive?

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Stupid." I muttered to myself.

Dang, now I'm talking to myself?

I've officially lost it.

I walked up the beach a little and sat down, still looking at the ocean.

I hated my life.

I hated my parents, my real ones, not Sam and Leah.

I hated the military.

I hated the orphanage.

I hated the world.

But most of all, I hated myself.

I killed the closest thing to a sister I had, besides Cassidie and Layna.

I did destroy them though.

It was a dumb idea in the first place.

I heard Seth come up and he sat down next to me.

Not saying anything, he pulled me on to his lap.

I put my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

The sun soon set, and I cried myself to sleep.

Seth

I felt completely and utterly helpless as I watched Bee walk into the forest alone; shaken, broken, devastated, and alone.

I tried to go after her, but Sam kept me where I was.

"How the HELL does she have the right to be upset? COURTNEY JUST DIED, she was MY imprint!" Embry yelled.

"Dude, Bee has just a right to be upset as you do." Brady said.

"Cassidie, do you think Courtney was able to see the future or something?" Layna asked.

"What? Of course not, that would've been given to Bee." Cassidie said.

"Yeah, but that comment she made. And you and I both know how Courtney actually acts when she has a gun pointed to her head, if she doesn't know the outcome. She goes nuts. This time she was…too calm, like she knew she was going to die." Layna said.

"What is with you chicks? Do you always have to be in some sort of trouble?" Paul asked.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Pretty much." Layna said at the same time Cassidie said "Yeah."

"Oh, god." Brady sighed.

"When did Courtney ever have a gun pointed to her head besides earlier?" I asked.

"You don't want to know." Cassidie said.

"Will Bee tell me?" I asked.

"Um…you could ask her, but given the recent events she would probably kill you." Layna said.

"How could Bee kill him?" Sam asked laughing.

"Layna, you idiot. And I thought I was supposed to be the idiot." Cassidie sighed.

"Has she killed someone before?" Leah asked in awe.

"Killed, no. Does she possess the ability to kill? Totally." Layna said.

If we were in a cartoon, all of our jaws would have been on the floor.

"Yeah, yeah, she doesn't look like she could cause she doesn't do it often. She has telekinesis! She could literally stop your heart or brain or anything." Cassidie said.

"I never thought about that." Leah said.

"She doesn't like talking about it. It actually makes her the most dangerous out of all of us, why do you think she tries to be as mellow as possible? She used to be a nut." Layna laughed.

"A nut?" Brady asked.

"When we first met Bee, god did she have anger management issues. Jesus Christ, she couldn't go like ten seconds without yelling about something." Cassidie said.

"Of course, that was after being literally ripped from the three people who you solely provide for. She probably wasn't that bad usually." Layna corrected glaring at Cassidie.

"Well, I'm going to go…try to find Bee." I said.

"Yeah, try would imply actually having a chance." Paul scoffed.

"Bee's reasonable, she's not going to go and hide, but Embry, I suggest you try to keep together as much as you can. Bee's going to feel horrible for almost the rest of her life. If she's anything like me when something like this happens, possibly a little suicidal. I know it hurts. We all feel that way. Talking to Bee will help though." Layna suggested.

"Yeah, talking to my imprints killer. Great idea." Embry said sarcastically.

The skies got majorly darker.

"Shut up before you get electrocuted. NOT FUN." Cassidie admonished.

"Bee will understand at least partly how you feel, she's known her since she was two." Layna said forcing to keep her voice steady.

I walked away before I could hear Embry, I needed to find Bee.

I found her on the beach.

I plopped her onto my lap and she sobbed her little heart out.

The sun set, she doze off, and I took her home.

Have you ever been in a dead girl's room?

Particularly a dead girl you knew?

Its a kind of disturbing, but mostly depressing.

All of the pictures of her being happy, all of her things.

I felt like an intruder into a happy life cut short.

I wondered what they were going to do with her stuff.

Embry would probably keep something.

Poor Embry.

I loved Bee with every fiber in my body, and I knew Embry felt the same way.

I would die if Bee did.

When that thought crossed my mind, a feeling of dread filled my heart.

Embry was stupid and impulsive in a crisis.

Oh snap.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know you probably hate me now for two reasons:**

**A- I killed Courtney**

**B- Another stinking cliffie**

**I usually always write a happy ending though, so I needed a little unhappiness. I also just finished Mockingjay, so blame Courtney's death on Suzanne Collins. Seriously, like everyone dies in the end!**

**OK, well, adiós but first a thanks to one special reviewer who is reading this all the way in Belgium, Soultosqueeze you rock!**

**BYE**


	11. Funeral

Seth

I raced down after laying Bee in her bed.

I found Embry in the kitchen staring at a butchers knife in his hand.

The knife suddenly flew out of his hand and into the air, along with every other shop object in proximity.

"Don't even think about it." Bee growled.

She was leaning on the door frame in her sweats and hot pink sweater.

Embry glared at the knives floating above our hands.

"I said don't think about it." Bee sighed walking past me.

She gently grabbed my hand and we sat down at the island next to Embry.

"Here. It was Courtney's." Bee said handing Embry a brown package.

Embry carefully tore the packaging off.

It was a green and white plaid photo album with a picture of Courtney on the front.

Embry flipped through the book.

It started when the girls were five.

You could barely recognize them, they were not kidding about being seriously altered.

The pictures were taken so well, I thought that they must have been taken by a professional.

There were only a few pictures of when the girls were at the military; their birthdays and holidays.

"Who took these?" Embry asked in awe.

"I took them at the beginning the entire time. Courtney, when we met you, asked me to show her how to so some of hers are in there. You can tell the difference because hers have a reddish tint, mine have a bluish." Bee said.

"Thank you." Embry breathed.

His voice was still sad and depressed.

That would most likely never change.

"What about you?" Embry asked suddenly.

"Me?" Bee asked taken aback.

I was too, why did Embry care about Bee?

"You must miss her too." Embry explained.

"I have one just like it. We both knew something like this would happen, eventually, so we kept photo albums of us, one of ourselves and one of the other, so that if one of us died the other would have something." Bee said.

"How old were you when you started this?" Embry asked.

"Eight, but photography has always been a sort of hobby of mine, so I took a lot of photos when I was little." Bee sighed.

"Thats really young to be worried about dying." Embry said.

"Well, as Courtney used to say, all the time that it drove me to insanity, 'Its better to have a hard life with people you love than an easy life with people you hate.' Sometimes it made sense, other times I just wondered how she got so smart." Bee laughed sadly.

"Thanks." Embry said again.

"No problem. I've got to go to bed." Bee said yawning.

She started to head out the door.

"Um, Bee?" I asked.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"I don't know, sharp objects floating above our heads." I laughed.

"Oh, um, you see…" Bee said nervously.

"Bee, spill." Embry demanded, like a ghost of his former self.

"I've never been able to levitate this many objects before, so I was hoping you would leave so I could drop them then put them back." Bee said quickly.

"Its hard for you to keep them up, isn't it?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Embry, lets go." I said pulling Embry out of the room.

Bee relaxed and the clattering sound of knives filled the room.

"OK, so who wants to help me clean up the knives before my dad and mom get home from date night?" Bee asked.

"Not me." Embry said.

I rolled my eyes, Bee knew I was going to help.

"If you help I won't have to tell my mom why I had to levitate so many objects at once. But if I don't finish, I'll have to tell them why." Bee said.

"Fine, I'll help." Embry groaned.

"Sweet!" Bee exclaimed running into the kitchen.

"Ugh." Embry moaned at seeing the mess.

Sharp objects were EVERYWHERE!

"Yeah, this is EXACTLY how I want to spend my Saturday night. Helping my imprints almost sister clean up a bunch of knives and other sharp objects before her parents get home." Embry complained.

However, that was exactly how we spent our Saturday night and it wasn't that bad.

Bee

_A week after Courtney's death_

It was a week after Courtney's death, her funeral.

I wore a black dress, whose skirt ended at my knees.

There was a black sating belt that made it look like I was wearing a skirt and top.

The 'top' was also black and was like a tee shirt.

I had a simple black headband that kept my blonde hair in place.

Right then I longed for my true dark hair and eyes with deathly pale skin.

It was more appropriate for funerals.

The funeral was scheduled in the afternoon and the morning went by in a blur.

Through out the week I, alongside of a lot of others, tried to act like my usual bubbly self.

It was impossible.

The entire nation knew about us know, and people would whisper when I walked by.

The president himself told me how sorry he was for our loss and that the military base we had been kept in had been shut down.

At the funeral, it didn't just feel like the closing of a life.

It felt like more than that, the closing of the life that someone else had chosen.

I no longer had to be bloodthirsty, I could be a regular kid.

A regular kid with rainbow (long story) colored blood, a haunting past, a dead almost sister, and mind powers.

I laid a single white rose on Courtney's body, and they lowered her in to the ground wearing her soccer uniform.

The pack, mom, dad, and I went home and sat in the living room telling stories about Courtney.

Seth had just finished telling his story about the first time he met Courtney, when Embry spoke up.

"I'm leaving." He announced.

Everyone stared at him in astonishment, except for me.

"Why?" Jared asked.

"Look, Bee I don't blame you anymore, but, everyone, I just need sometime alone. Sometime as a lone wolf." Without another word, Embry stood up and walked out.

Everyone went home and I went to bed, wondering how Embry was.

Maybe, just maybe he'd come back.

Or not.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, yeah lousy and short chapter, I know. The next one is going to be an epilogue. I was wondering if I should do a sequel about Embry's kid and Seth and Bee's kid.**

**(You knew they were going to get married once you learned about Seth's imprint)**

**I will need AT LEAST two reviews, from different people, I pulled that loophole before, saying I should before I do, OK?**

**Great**


	12. Good Bye Minions

Silenttalker2000's POV

Hey, so basically Bee and Seth graduated and got married.

They had a daughter whom they named Courtney.

Embry never did come back but rumors said that he adopted a little boy and lived in the moutons.

Yeah I'm horrible at epilogues.

Adiós and until next time my minions.

Que evil laugh, and there you go.

See ya later!

And Fred moment!:

Peace. Around the world. For generations.

Yep…awkward.


End file.
